Baby Daddy
by Lazy Pegasus
Summary: Want to have a child? Then what better way than to ask your friend to be the daddy...Even if she's a girl, G!p/futa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Jane do you think I'll be a great mother?" A honey-blonde woman asked her dark haired companion. The two girls were at the formers home watching T.V and enjoying a glass of wine.

"Why would you ask that?" The dark haired girl said, raising an eyebrow but not taking her eyes off the T.V screen.

"Well…" Maura fidgeted a bit, the wine in her glass moved with the motion of her hand, "I've been thinking," she took in a deep breath, before turning to face her friend, "ever since Lydia had TJ it had an effect on me."

"But didn't you say you wanted to 'freeze your eggs'?" Jane asked, still not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"That's true but…Every time I see Tommy with TJ it makes my heart flutter-"

"Please don't tell me you're planning on marrying my brother," Jane groan, stealing a glance at Maura (For about a millisecond).

Maura frowned a bit, then realized her fried was just joking, "of course not!" She playfully slapped Jane's shoulder, "TJ already has a mother who loves him-"

"_'Loves'_ him"

"Well at least Lydia shows some compassion towards TJ," Maura shrugged.

"_Some_?" Jane repeated, knowing that it irritates the doctor, "Maura, _come on_, she got engaged to some guy name _strawberry_ who tried to take custody of _my_ nephew? Oh and let's not forget she _used_ to be engaged to my dead-beat of a father!"

Maura flinched a bit at Jane's outburst, but she felt for the girl—having a father live Frank, a man who divorced the most loving woman Maura has ever met and then leaving a poor girl after finding out she was pregnant. Somehow she can relate to that; having a mob boss for a father who told her mother she died at birth. The honey-blonde reached out and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder, "but _we_ still have TJ, don't we? And seeing that baby every day in Tommy's arms is like a _weight off our shoulders_" To emphasize her point, Maura removed her hand off Jane's shoulder and wiggled her fingers in the air.

Causing Jane to chuckle and shake her head, still not taking her eyes off from the T.V, "alright, I'll admit it,"

"That I'll be a great mother"

"Nope," Jane said, making a popping sound at the end of the word, "that TJ is just ubber adorable," she smirked and crossed her arms.

Maura was about to correct Jane's use of grammar, but then realized this was another way the detective pushed her buttons. There's no way she will give the taller girl satisfaction for irritating her. "Jane, I'm serious,"

Jane's smirk faltered at the tone of her friend, _wow she's really serious about being a mother,_ "well, to tell you the truth…I think you'll be a _great_ mother," she said, finally taking her eyes off the T.V screen and faced Maura sot that their eyes met each other.

Maura looked into those dark-brown eyes of her fellow co-worker and smiled. Now all she had to do is ask Jane to be—

"So tell me why do you want to be a mother?" Jane asked, waking Maura from her stupor, and crossed her arms behind her head.

Maura fidgeted a bit; why does she want to be a mother? Was it because she was a bit jealous of Tommy and Lydia? Or was it because she was raised by a family who hardly ever gave her any attention at a young age, or was it because she felt abandon when her real mother Dr. Hope rejected even though the media clearly gave the honey-blonde away and clearly said she made a dumb mistake, 'got pregnant at 18 to a killer'.

Jane's eyes widen when she saw her friend begin to tremble; tears forming in her hazel-brown eyes. She brought the smaller girl closer to her and began to run her hand in Maura's hair. "It's because of Hope, isn't it?" she asked, then dreaded ever asking the question when Maura began to squeak the same way when Hope hugged her. "Come on, Maura, that's in the past. You saved Cailin and Hope was grateful for that,"

"But she still loves Cailin more than me…" came the muffled reply from the doctor, seeing as her face was buried in her friend's chest.

Jane frowned, but then smiled, "but didn't she say she _enjoyed_ you're company and even felt a kinship with you?" There's no way the doctor can get out of that, she just have to accept it no matter what.

Maura removed her face from her friend's warm body (Struggling to keep her beating heart under control and stop the blush forming in her cheeks) and smiled at her, Jane was _always_ there for her—protecting her, saving her, and being there for her. _This is why she's the perfect one to be my…_

"So how long have you been thinking of being a mother?"

"Oh um…Just recently…"

"Recently…" Jane repeated, many things have happen _recently_; Lydia and Tommy, Casey, Paddy Doyle, Strawberry, Maura going to jail—oh.

"Remember when Riley came along and Frost and Frankie didn't help you with your mattress?"

Oh—wait what?

"Then after a successful investigation we ended up in your mattress drinking wine?"

Okay…Where the hell is this going…

"But you drank too much and fell asleep…"

Awkward

"I was too tired to head home so I slept next to you…"

Why does that sound perverted?

"But when I woke up I felt _something poking me_…"

Shit

"When I saw what was poking me. I wanted to wake you up but you didn't budge…"

Fuck

"So I took a look and saw something in your pants…"

Shit, fuck

"Jane were you wearing a strap on?"

Shit, fuck—what?

"I understand that some women wear them to endure pleasure and stimulation for their partners—"

"It's not a strap on, Maura," Jane said, interrupting her rambling friend.

That seemed to surprise the doctor.

Jane hesitated a bit but continued, "I was born different than most girls…" She swallowed down a heavy lump before continuing. "I w-was born w-with a—"

"Penis?"

Jane snapped her head to her friend, who had a straight face on, and blinked. "You knew, didn't you?"

Maura smiled, it was fun to mess around with the detective, "come now, Jane, you drank—and had a peaceful sleep, you were relaxed and that made your blood flow easily. Which caused you to have a nocturnal penile tumescence," Maura said with a smile, enjoying the reaction she got from her dark haired friend.

"A what!"

"_Morning Wood_"

Jane's blushed increased, "what does my nocturnal pen-whatever has to do with you wanting to be a mom!"

Maura took in a breath from her nostrils and calmly replied, "Because I want you to be my child's father,"

With that said Jane fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who knew Jane fainting was a huge deal? She should do that more often, ha!**

**I don't own anything except this story.**

**Unfortunately this is a request from a local friend; she doesn't have a computer and is too busy to buy one. So I took the liberty to type her works and upload them in my file, in other words this plot belongs to her and I'm just the lap dog typing away. I still take request but they might a little late since I got more of them stashed in my file.**

**Anyway, without any further ado here's the next chapter to "Baby Daddy".**

***So I notice I made them a bit OOC so here's an edit!**

* * *

_Previously on Baby Daddy:_

_Jane's blushed increased, "what does my nocturnal pen-whatever has to do with you wanting to be a mom!"_

_Maura took in a breath from her nostrils and calmly replied, "Because I want you to be my child's father,"_

_With that said Jane fainted._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ugh…What happen…?" Jane blinked as her eyes slowly roamed around the room, she felt a cool cloth on her head and she was on a bed. _That's strange, I don't remember going to bed…_Her question was answered when Maura came in, holding a bowl of cold water.

"Oh, you're awake," the doctor placed the bowl on her counter and sat next to the girl, she removed the cloth from her forehead and dipped it in the bowl, twisting it to remove the excess water and placing back on Jane.

"W-we-where-"Jane tried to speak but she still felt a bit queasy from god know what she did last night.

"Where are you?" Maura finished for the struggling girl, earning a nod from her. Smiling, Maura replied, "my house silly," she said as if it were obvious—they been here ever since Jane came.

Jane mentally slapped herself—not even remembering that she came to Maura's home for a little celebration after a long day of crime solving. She felt the cloth be placed back onto her forehead, colder and wet than before. But when Maura reached over to place the cloth, her face was met with the small opening of the doctor's shirt, showing her cleavage to Jane already heated face.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked, as she leaned in more and place the back of her hand against Jane's cheek, "You're burning up!" She looked down to see her friend, who was sporting the ultimate blush and a drop of blood flowed down her nose. She grabbed a tissue from the box next to her and wiped away the droplet. "There," just as Maura was about to throw the bloody tissue, her eyes caught something. There on her bed was a little mountain where Jane's crotch is most likely located. She stiffed and stared at the lump.

Jane was confused when her friend stop moving, she followed Maura's gaze and blushed—Maura was downright staring at her boner! _Shit!_ Even though Maura already knew about _it_ she still felt shy about it. She cough to gain her friends attention, didn't work. "Ahem!"

Maura snapped out of her trance—staring—at the intrusion sound she turn to Jane—the source of the sound—and blush, she scold herself for making her friend uncomfortable and stare at her…_Erection_.

"So why did I faint," Jane asked, trying to stand up only for Maura to place her back down.

"You don't remember," Maura asked, a little hurt that her friend forgot about their little chat last night.

"All I remember was you asking me about being a mom...And the rest is just blank,"

Maura frowned a bit, but then smirked when a idea popped into her head, "well how about I refresh you're memory..." With that said she grope Jane's groin and began to message it.

Jane stiffed when she felt a hand on her private, "MAURA!" She yelled, swatting her friends hand from her crotch.

"Now do you remember,"

Jane glared at her friend but looked down trying to process her foggy mind. Last night Maura began talking about motherhood then she said something about someone being the father, but who? She paled when her eyes darted to her groin, "m-me?"

Maura smiled when Jane manage to remember that she chosen her to be the father.

"Does that mean we have to...You know-do it?" she gestured to her groin, that was making a tent in Maura's blanket.

Maura blush a bit, sex with Jane? (That will be a dream come true!) "No, Jane, that won't be necessary…" The honey blonde said fluttery, coughing a bit and cursing Jane for _turning the tables on her_. "I will only need a simple sample-"

"You mean like cum in a cup and give you one of my mom's turkey basters?" Jane asked simply, "'cause she got a box full of them," she pointed to the kitchen with her thumb.

The honey blonde couldn't even answer back; Jane's bluntness really did a number for her and 'cum' really? That's hardly even a word! Such crude language!

"What about my turkey basters?"

Both women turn around at the new voice; it was Angela, Jane's mom and Maura's roommate. The older woman had her arms cross at her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Maura was the first to speak, "we," she motion her and Jane, "were talking about ways to i-"

"To help her with her own turkey," Jane said quickly, she went to stand next to Maura and sent a murderous glare at the blonde.

"Turkey? But it's the middle of July," Angela said sternly, as the matriarch of the family it's her responsibility to know everything—and that means the truth. "Jane, you're lying,"

"Lying? I'm not lying! Why would I be lying to you, mom?"

"Maura told me your left eyebrow _always_ twitches when you're lying," Angela pointed out; she shook her head at her eldest daughter.

Jane sent another murderous glare at Maura—which earn her a disapproval look from her mother.

"Jane…" Angela started.

Said girl hated when her mother used that tone on her; she felt as she were outnumbered—two women ganging up on her was unfair. 2 Vs. 1 is not a fair fight, especially if you don't have someone watching your back.

"Jane…"

Maura cringe a bit; Angela can be a bit scary sometimes and here she is making her daughter spill the beans—and by beans I mean the idea of Maura wanting Jane's children, wait can Jane even produce sperm? Sure there are some women who are like Jane but none of them ever had children. Heck, Maura didn't even believed those kind of people even existed—hermaphroditism only exist in either plants or animals and hermaphrodite plants are asexual, but since humans are consider animals does that mean Jane can impregnate her? But since plants are asexual does that make Jane asexual as well? Also studies shows that mammals—humans—are infertile! _God this is confusing! Why couldn't I just chosen a donor? No, instead here I am pressuring Jane to impregnate me?! What kind of friend am I? _Maura thought to herself as she watches her friend get mentally torture form her mother. "Angela…"

"Not now, Maura, I'm speaking to my _daughter_,"

Maura cringe at the emphasis—since Angela _is_ Jane's mother that means she _already_ know about Jane's extra appendage—though that was kind of harsh, even for Angela.

"Mom…Please,"

"The truth Jane,"

"Mom…"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli the truth!"

"I want Jane to be the father of my children!"

Both Rizzoli's stopped their bickering and turn to Maura. Both with different expressions on them—Jane had a look of surprise and embarrassment, while Angela had a blank one.

"Angela…"

"Mom…"

Both Maura and Jane said in union, but got no response from the older woman. Maura lowered her head in shame while Jane fidgeted.

Finally, what seemed like forever, Angela spoke, "you want Jane to be a father?" She asked Maura. Jane flinched at the tone; her mother can sometimes scare her.

Maura fidgeted in response but nodded.

Angela gave a short nod and turn to her daughter, "and you agreed?"

Jane stiffed at the question, does she really want to become a father? She's in her 30's, by this age most women are looking for spouses and having kids! But not her, oh no. Here she is in a predicament, both women are waiting for her answer. Yes or no; yes she accepts and be the other parent to Maura's children, or no and crush her best hopes of ever becoming a mother. "Ma..."

The older woman raised her hand to silence the taller girl.

All three stood in silence.

Jane wanted to say something, anything!

Maura wanted to crawl under a rock

And Angela

Angela wanted to…

She let a squeal of happiness.

Both younger women flinched at the ominous sound.

Not stopping her squealing, Angela rushed in to give Maura a big hug—Maura stiffed at the contact but returned the hug with glee. All while Jane stood their speechless and motionless.

"This is wonderful news!" Cried Angela as she hugged Maura with so much love, "what is it?" she asked, but before Maura could answer she spoke again. "Is it a boy or a girl? Or maybe is it both!" She hugged the other woman tightly, before placing her hands at her shoulders and stare at Maura's face with anticipation.

"Well we haven't even consummated yet," Maura said she made a gesture that 'we' was her and Jane.

"And I haven't even agreed yet," Jane added, her hands on her hips and truing to not look at the sad eyes of Maura.

"And why the hell not" Angela asked, "Surely by know Janie impregnated you. She does like you after all-"

"Ma'" Jane yelled at her mother, finally snapping out of her stupor when she heard her mother spill out her big secrete.

_She likes me too?_ Maura thought to herself, _maybe there's hope for me just yet, _she smiled at the cute blush around Jane's face.

"Aw, come now Janie," Angela said, "almost everyone knows about you're little crush on Maura-"

"MA'!"

Maura giggle at the mother/daughter interaction, before turning to Angela and asking her if she's OK with this.

"Why of course I'm OK with this. You and Jane are having a baby together!" The older woman smiled, as she went to her daughter to bring her into a hug and place a kiss on her cheek, all before she whispered something in her ear. "Now if only Frankie finds himself a nice young lady then I'll be the happiest woman alive."

"Ma', you're scaring me again," Jane muttered, but returned the hug with equal love.

Angela just smiled and place a peck on her daughters cheek, then went to the kitchen while humming a happy tune.

"Well, she took it nicely," Maura complimented, watching the older woman literately skip to the kitchen.

Jane stuttered and pointed her finger at the smaller girl, "YOU," she hissed, causing Maura to look at her weirdly, "why did you do that?!"

"Do what," Maura asked confusedly.

"Oh don't act like you didn't do anything-"

"But I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

"Jane you're not making any sense," Maura step closer to her tall friend, who took a step back.

By now Jane was fuming, "YOU TOLD MY MOM I'LL BE YOUR BABY DADDY!" She raised her hands in the air and shook them vigorously.

Maura looked at her fuming friend, yes she did told Angela about her proposal to her daughter, but what else was she going to do? Stand there and let her friend suffer the wrath of the older woman? Or stand up like a true friend and tell the truth, because that's how she was raised; honest and friendly, never keeping secretes from others and never breaking a promise from friends. And since she and Jane didn't make a promise than it was her right to tell Angela the truth. "Jane she _had_ to know,"

"Had? Had!" Jane yelled, _had_. Her mother had to know about _their_ little secrete, what's so secrete about making babies? Babies are born everyday, as she once quote, still...I Jane _really_ ready to become a father? "okay, fine,"

"Excuse me?" Maura asked, not sure why Jane said that.

"I'll be-I'll be the father of your children..."

Maura squealed happily and before she can hugged the older girl, Jane spoke again.

"But only if we so the cup thing,"

Hmm, fair enough. Jane is, after all, agreeing that she'll be the father, so there's no real harm in ejaculating in a cup and use a turkey baster to insert Jane's sperm inside her, "Deal,"

With that said both girls nodded in agreement and shook on it.

"Now that Angela is aware of our plan, we must inform the others. And by others I mean Korsak, Frost, Tommy, and Frankie,"

"Say what,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the confusion on chapter 2, but here's the new update and this time I'll be patient and wait for my cousin is done instead of taking matters onto my own hands.**

* * *

_Previously on Baby Daddy_

_Hmm, fair enough. Jane is, after all, agreeing that she'll be the father, so there's no real harm in ejaculating in a cup and use a turkey baster to insert Jane's sperm inside her, "Deal,"_

_With that said both girls nodded in agreement and shook on it._

_"Now that Angela is aware of our plan, we must inform the others. And by others I mean Korsak, Frost, Tommy, and Frankie,"_

_"Say what,"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"…So, guys, I and Maura have been thinking…" Jane rubbed the back of her neck before continuing, "Tommy, you have TJ, and well…"

"Me and Jane have been discussing of having children of our own," Maura finished for Jane, earning a glare from said girl.

"Right what she said…" Jane muttered, Maura just smiled, "so what do you guys think?"

Both girls stared at the empty seats across from them; they informed the four men to meet them in the café and the girls have been practicing on what they are going to say — in other words, break the _good_ news to them.

"This will never work!" Jane slapped the table with both her hands, "I mean why do we even have to tell _them_?" She pointed to the empty seats.

"We told Angela-"

"_You_ told my mom-"

"-_And_ it's only fair if _everyone_ knew about our preposition of having a child-"

"You mean _your_ proposal of having a child," Jane pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the weird looks from the café residents.

Maura just ignored her and continued her practicing; she was sitting like a proper lady while Jane slouched with her legs open. She realized that Jane never even thought of what to say when they first got here. "Why don't you think of something," she said her tone still happy one. She thought that maybe Jane _might_ open up to her after agreeing to be the father, but she was wrong.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the doctors' tone; here she is acting like a total jerk and Maura is happy about it? _Wow, she really wants to be a mom_. "Why do we have to tell them?" She repeated her own question.

Maura turn to her friend, still smiling. "Because _our_ child needs it uncles, just like TJ needs his aunt,"

Who knew a cheesy sentence like that can cause such an impact to Jane's heart.

But before the taller girl could answer four men came into the cafeteria and sat down, across from the girls, each with their thoughts. Over the phone Maura sounded extremely happy and chirpy, she never explained why but she only told them to meet her in the Boston Police Department Café. Nothing else, not even a clue or the usual greeting, just an over excited doctor.

"I'm glad you all here," Maura spoke, her voice filled with glee, anticipation ate her up wanting so badly to scream at the top of her lungs that she was having a baby.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Korsak

"Yeah, you I could barely understood you," said Frost to Maura.

"I couldn't even understand you at all!" Yells Frankie as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did I do somethin' wrong again?" Everyone turn to look at the nervous Tommy.

"No, Tommy, you're not in trouble," Maura reassured him with a smile.

"Oh good,"

Jane coughed and kicks Maura's leg; the doctor flinched and turns to the girl wanting to know what the kick was for. She then remembers why she called the four men and thanks the taller girl in mute. "The reason why we," she gestured her and Jane, "is because we been talking about having children of our own," there she said and she prays that she receives positive reactions from the men, only time will tell as the men just sat there.

Finally, Korsak was the first to speak, "that's wonderful news, and you two will be great mothers."

"Really," asked Maura, her hopes sky rockets as more positive responses popped up.

"Oh yeah," piped Frost, giving Maura a thumbs up, "I don't know about Jane, but I _know_ you'll be an awesome mom, Maura," he let out a sheepishly smile when Jane glared at him.

"This is so cool!" That was Tommy as he hugged the smaller girl, "finally TJ will a playmate of his own!" He fist pumped the air.

Even Frankie agreed, not the part of Jane being a mom, but Maura, "yeah, the Rizzoli and Isle legacy will live on! And by legacy I mean TJ and Maura's baby,"

At first the detectives, doctor, and Tommy were confused by Frankie's sentence, but then understood it when he added the last part.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Frost asked, not even noticing the small grin on Jane's face.

Before Maura can answer Jane cut in, "you're looking at _him_,"

This earned confused looks from Frost, Korsak, and Tommy. Frankie, on the other hand, had a surprise look that says 'you're kidding me?' But Jane had a very serious face, prof that she wasn't kidding.

"Uh, Jane, you do realize you're a girl, right?" Frost said, clearly confuse that Jane will say something like that.

"And not a dude," Tommy added, it was only when Jane gave him a knowing glare that her remembered why Jane considered herself a _He_. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Jane you have a dick!" he yelled, loud enough for the patriots to hear him.

Maura smiled at the tall man, while Jane sends him a death glare, "thank you Tommy for that _very_ detailed explanation," Jane said sarcastically, Tommy just smiled.

"Wait how is that even possible?" asked Frost, more confused than ever.

Before, this time, Jane could answer, Maura stepped in. "Jane was born a penis, am I right Frankie?"

Both frost and Korsak turn to Frankie, who nodded in agreement, "Me and Tommy always thought she was a boy when we were kids,"

"Yeah, until she started growing boobs," said Tommy, pointing to his older sisters chest.

"Well there not that big," Frankie nodded and continued, "Jane had to be sixteen until they started to show," he let out a grin and started to chuckle, "even everyone at school thought she was a boy."

"Oh yeah, and let's forget about her voice—"

"Okay that's enough!" Jane stood up, silencing both her brothers.

"Well they are kind of right, you know," Mara said, turning to face the future father of her children, "your voice oddly resembles that to a man—"

"Maura—"

"What, it is true isn't?"

"No it ain't"

"Your voice _is_ deep—"

"Um can we get to the part of Jane being the lucky guy?" Frost said quickly, wanting to break the small argument between the detective and doctor.

Maura was the first to speak, but not until she quickly send a 'it is' to Jane, before speaking, "sorry about that," she took a few seconds to compose herself, before sending another 'it is' to the already scowling Jane, "as Tommy already inform us about Jane's unique body—"

"Unique? What's so unique about my dick? It's just a regular penis," Jane said, not noticing the queasy Frost and cheeky Korsak.

"Oh so it _is_ capable of producing sperm!" Maura stared to clap with joy, Frost became woozy.

"I never said that,"

"But you did said 'it's just a regular penis'—"

Frost began to cough and sweat.

"—proof enough that _you_ are capable of impregnating me—"

"UNH…"

Jane and Mara stopped their bickering when they heard a thump followed by a series of low groans, "detective Frost?" The honey blonde woman rushed to the fallen man and began to examine him, "oh dear I believed he suffered from technical term syncope,"

"What?" Asked Tommy

"He fainted," Jane told him, also looking at the limp form of her fellow.

"I believe we should finish this conversation after detective Frost regains consciousness," Mura said, lifting herself up and telling the other men to lift Frost from the cold tile floor.

"What? Why can't you do that now?" Said Korsak as he and Frankie lifted frost and placed him back on his seat.

"Because I need _all_ my child's uncles to know everything together—"

"Why can't you just tell him after he wakes up?"

"Yeah and tell us right now," Tommy was beginning to get anxious about the news of the new Rizzoli in the family and he wanted to know, now.

"It saves time," Said Jane, she really wanted to get out of the café; ever since Tommy yelled out her secrete people in the café started to look at them, now that Frost fainted the people began to circle around them while whispering and looking directly at her and Maura. "Or maybe we could go to Maura's house and finish there,"

Maura looked at her friend then smiled, a plan hatched in her mind, "that's a great idea Jane, and perhaps after the conversation we could get one of your mother's turkey basters and I'll search online for some Progressive Outer Retinal Necrosis."

"What?"

"Porn—"

"Oh look Frost is waking up!" Jane rushed to her friends' side and gave him her glass of water. "Hey buddy, were going to Maura's house, you think you could make it?"

"What are going to do at Maura's?" he asked, taking a sip of the water and rubbing his sore head.

"Why finish our conversation of Jane impregnating me, of course" Maura stood next to Jane and smiled at the dark skin man.

Before either Jane or Maura could say anything else, Frost fainted.

"Alright that's it," Jane turn to her friend, "for now on I'll do the talking,"

Maura blinked a bit before letting out a smile.


End file.
